Returning From Hogwarts One Shot
by RomioneIsLife
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't seen each other since Christmas time. It's now end of term and the Weasley's and Harry are anxiously awaiting the return of Ginny and Hermione. How will Ron and Hermione react after not seeing each other for 6 months?


Ron bounced from one foot to the other anxiously as the clock of King Cross station ticked loudly. Harry stood with his hands in his pockets, visibly biting the inside of his cheek.

"Would you knock it off Ron?" Harry snapped.

"Sorry, I'm anxious mate!" Ron said as he joined Harry, leaning against the wall. "I thought you at least would understand me! We haven't seen Ginny of Hermione for nearly 6 months!"

"You don't need to remind me." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"5 minutes boys!" Mrs. Weasley trilled. Ron swallowed hard, his heart speading up. The only thing he had been able to hang on to for the past 6 months was that last kiss at the Burrow, during Holiday break, Hermione had stopped by on the last day before returning to Hogwarts, surprising Ron. That day was glorious. They had walked in the lightly falling snow, kissed under the mistletoe, exchanged gifts, and even played a few games of chess. The image of Hermione, snowflakes caught in her brown curls, her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold, and her lips perfectly pink, was imprinted in Ron's mind for months afterwards.

And now standing at King's Cross, the clock ticking away the seconds until he could see Hermione again, Ron was positively ecstatic. As the train pulled into view- a tiny speck on the horizon, it took all of Ron's strength not to let out a cry of joy. The crowd at King's Cross was beginning to get thicker and thicker, reminding Ron of his days returning home from Hogwarts. The Weasley crowd itself was surprisingly small. Mrs. Weasley was clutching Mr. Weasley's arm, a wide grin on her face, Ron and Harry were standing against the wall. Ron was tapping his foot now, biting his lip, while Harry was continuing to bite the inside of his cheek.

As the train approached, Ron was beside himself with excitement. Mrs. Weasley physically squealed. Mr. Weasley and Harry merely took deep breaths in preperation of the two girls arrival. But the two were both repressing smiles. When the train pulled in, utter chaos was unleashed. First years through seventh years came off the train in mixed waves, everyone dragging luggage, or clutching owl cages. Families bustled to find their returning kids and shouts of reconcliled family members were heard throughout the platform. Harry stood on his tip toes, searching for the familiar faces of Ginny and Hermione. Ron, having the advantage of height, merely lifted his head slightly, eagerly scanning the crowd. Mrs. Weasley spotted them first. They were stepping off the train, from one of the compartments further away from the Weasley group. Ron's heart thudded against his rib cage as he caught sight of Hermione's brown braid. Her hair had grown, wispy curls were framing her face, having fallen out of the braid. She wore denim shorts and one of his Chudley Cannon's t-shirts that she had taken back in August. The sight warmed his heart. Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself as she got off the train. She went to grab her trunk from Ginny as Ron pushed through the crowd.

After a few struggled attempts at moving through the crowd, Hermione caught sight of Ron. Her yes widened visably and she called his name squeakily, a smile stretching across her face. Ron looked up at her, giving her a crooked grin. Suddenly, the crowd recognized the couple, and moved off to the sides, making a pathway for them. Ron started running first, Hermione, seconds after. Ron's eyes locked with Hermione's. Their eyes were both glistening, wet with tears. Ginny stood back, holding up the luggage, watching with a small, smug smile that clearly said "Finally". Every onlooker could see that this was exactly how it was meant to be. The two people clearly fit together, like magnets. They were drawn to each other so visably, it brought tears to many peoples eyes. clutched her heart, her eyes filling with tears. Mr. Weasley looked on proudly. Harry locked eyes with Ginny knowingly.

When Hermione and Ron were merely feet away from each other, Hermione flung herself in the air, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and throwing her legs around his waist. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Hermione was crying so hard that she was shuddering. "I missed you so much Ron," Hermione said, her chin on his shoulder. "I missed you too, Hermione.. every day." Ron said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Hermione pulled back slightly, her legs and arms still wrapped around him. Hermione gave Ron a small smile, more tears gathering in her eyes. Ron, unable to stand the sight of her flushed cheeks, watery brown eyes, and pink lips so close to his, leaned in and kissed her. Hermione ran her hands through Ron's hair, letting her legs drop slowly. She landed on her tip toes, her hands entangled in Ron's hair, Ron's hands still steadily wrapped around her waist. The whole platform was cheering. But to the two of them, the whole world had stopped.


End file.
